Les feuilles rousses du mois de novembre
by auteurs du flppbb
Summary: Vous connaissez tous Lily Evans, même si vous avez vécu jusque-là dans un igloo. Le 31 octobre marque la fin de sa vie. 4 auteurs ont ainsi décidé de la faire revivre le temps de 4 OS. Pour plus d'info sur le FLPPBB, rendez-vous sur le profil.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre: ça colle_

_Auteur: Takinza_

_personnage du mois: Lily_

_thème choisi: ça colle_

_note de l'auteur: notre tout premier recueil de OS commun...c'est presque émouvant. ça me fait juste bizarre de ne pas avoir fait un truc triste, pour une fois ^^ Au passage, un petit coup de pub, je suis également sur ce site sous le pseudo de Takinza, avec de jolies fics qui n'attendent que vous! Bonne lecture_

**1- ça colle **

Elle y était presque… encore un peu plus prés…surtout ne pas trembler, surtout ne PAS trembler… elle retient sa respiration, concentrée…

Elle voulait réussir, il ne serait pas dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire cette fichue potion. Il ne restait qu'à mettre cette petite goutte de bave de salamandre, juste une toute petite goutte, minuscule, totalement ridicule…

Elle la voyait, cette fameuse petite goutte, elle la voyait se former au bout de sa fiole, grossir et s'étirer de plus en plus…

Aaaaaah !!!

Qui ? Qui avait osé la bousculer dans un moment pareil ? Qui était cet incapable ? Qui allait être son premier meurtre et la cause de son incarcération à Azkaban ?

Furieuse, Lily se retourna.

Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il ne pouvait y avoir que cet imbécile congénital pour lui faire rater la potion à ne pas rater. Il ne pouvait y avoir que ce crétin dégénéré pour lui faire par là même renverser son chaudron sur elle. Il ne pouvait y avoir que ce débile profond pour la mettre un tel état de rage avancée.

- POTTER !!!

- Oui Evans ? Que ce passe t il ? Il m'a semblait entendre ta douce voix sonner à mon oreille.

- FERME-LA ! Sombre imbécile ! Tu as bousillé ma potion !

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Et cette substance verdâtre qui se trouve sur ma main, elle vient d'où à ton avis ?

- Vu l'odeur, je dirais qu'elle ne vient pas de mon chaudron en tout cas.

- Raaaah !

Le cours s'acheva sur cette note rageuse, permettant à la jeune fille de fuir les cachots. Au cours suivant, on ne la vit pas. Et de fait, Lily se trouvait aux toilettes, en train de frotter sa main avec tous les produits qu'elle connaissait pour faire disparaître cette tâche verdâtre de sa main.

Et à chaque coup de brosse sur sa peau rougie et irritée, elle sentait sa haine pour James Potter augmenter d'un cran. Inutile de préciser qu'au bout d'une heure, elle avait eu le temps de maudire le jeune homme sur dix générations, et ce de toutes les manières possibles, et d'imaginer les pires tortures qu'elle pourrait lui infliger.

Enfin, l'odeur pestilentiel et la substance disparurent totalement de sa main pour rejoindre les égouts, et elle pu rejoindre ses amies dans la grande salle.

Elle ne décollerait pas, et le repas fut quelque peu tendu.

- Lily, peux tu me passer le sel s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, et puis tu veux pas cent gallions et une patacitrouille aussi !

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

- C'est déjà bien trop !

- Laisse tomber Katia, tu sais que notre chère Lily que nous aimons toutes très fort est insupportable et de mauvaise fois dès que Potter a fait des siennes.

- Moi ? Moi de mauvaise foi et insupportable ? Tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça va comme ça ?

Baissant la tête, les jeunes Gryffondors trouvèrent soudainement leur assiette particulièrement intéressante. Il n'était jamais bon de se mettre Lily Evans à dos, surtout quand elle était dans cet état là, et ce même si on se trouve être ses meilleures amies.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil dans le dortoir des filles de septième année se fit plutôt brutalement. De fait, très tôt ce matin là, à l'heure où Lily se levait habituellement, un cri avait retentit, suivit d'un charmant « Je vais le tuer !!!! ».

Après un sursaut plus que conséquent dans leur lit, suivit d'un arrêt cardiaque et d'un trébuchage dans les couvertures, elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la salle de bain, à observer la jeune Evans. La situation aurait pu paraître comique si la colère de leur amie n'avait pas été sur le point d'éclater.

Lily se trouvait devant le miroir, à tenter de décoller sa brosse à dent de sa main. Une fois le miracle réussi, elle s'était vite rendu compte que c'était peine perdue, ladite brosse étant collée à son autre main.

Des larmes de colère et de découragement commencèrent à pointer leur nez. Aussitôt, ses compagnes de chambre se jetèrent sur elle, l'une la consolant, deux autres s'escrimant sur la brosse, et la quatrième fouillant dans ses livres de sorts pratiques afin de trouver une solution.

Finalement, après maintes efforts, elle fut enfin libérée, remercia chaleureusement ses amies et attrapa la brosse à cheveux pour terminer sa toilette. Un instant de flottement se fit sentir… toutes avaient les yeux rivées sur la main tenant la brosse. Elles suivirent toutes le mouvement régulier de l'outil dans la belle chevelure rousse. Et quand enfin, elle voulu reposer l'objet…

- JE VAIS LES TUER !!!!!!

- Lily, Lily, caaalme toi.

- JE VAIS L'ETRIPER ! LUI ARRACHER LES ORGANES UN A UN ! L'AVADA KADAVERISER ! JE VAIS LE TORTURER A TEL POINT QUE MEME SA MERE NE POURRA PAS LE RECONNAITRE !!! JE VAIS LE…

- Lily ! Calme-toi ! Arrête de crier ! En plus, tu commences à nous faire peur !

- JE LE HAIS !

- Tout doux Lil', calme toi !

- BOuhouhouuuu, ma main restera collée jusqu'à la fin des temps, et c'est de sa faute !

- J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Enfin je crois… En fait, à chaque fois que tu sers quelque chose trop fortement dans tes mains, ça se colle. Et je pense que c'est pareil avec les chocs. Donc, un choc trop violent entre ta main et quelque chose aura pour conséquence de coller ta petite mimine à cette fameuse chose. Ça me semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

- Mais comment je vais faire ?

- Après le cours de sortilège, nous iront à l'infirmerie. Peut être que Pomfresh aura quelque chose pour toi. Enfin, il faut espérer.

Ce début de matinée commençait plutôt mal, il faut l'avouer. Ainsi, Lily se retrouva consécutivement collée à sa tasse, puis à son toast, à son sac, à sa plume, et pour finir, à sa baguette. A chaque fois, sa libération demandait le concours de ses amies. Elle sortit de la salle de classe épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf.

Cela explique surement pourquoi ses camarades virent arriver Potter avec des yeux épouvantés. Bien entendu, ce dernier commença immédiatement à se rendre intéressant. Mais Lily était tellement en colère qu'elle lui passa à côté sans même lever les yeux au ciel.

Frustré qu'elle n'ait même pas pris la peine de lui faire une remarque désobligeante, James la rattrapa par le bras.

- Bonjour charmant Lily ! Comment te portes-tu ce matin ?

- Oh, à merveille, pauvre petit scroutt insignifiant.

- Ma parole, tu es en pleine forme ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- Plutôt crever ! Dégage !

- Lily, s'il te plait ! Sors avec moi ! Tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs un mec aussi plein de qualité que moi !

- Va au diable Potter !

- Pas sans toi chérie ! Allez ! Regarde à quel point je suis beau, intelligent, malin, aimé de tous, ingénieux, …

- Potter, la ferme ! Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

Mais demander à James Potter de se taire, c'est comme demander à Dumbledore de faire une cure de désintoxication des bonbons au citron. En d'autre terme, c'est peine perdue.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sous le regard consterné mais résignée dans jeunes filles de Gryffondor. En effet, après quelques instants de lutte verbale acharnée, un claquement sonore retentit dans le couloir, suivit d'un énorme silence.

- Hum, Evans. Peut être pourrais tu retirer ta main de ma joue. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais ce n'est pas très pratique tout de même.

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis collée…

- Quoi ?

Merlin, par pitié retenez moi, je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre ! POTTER !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Mouarf_

personnage du mois: Lily

thème choisi : Illusions

note de l'auteur : deuxième auteur et passer derrière Takinza, on est d'accord, c'est pas simple, mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause :)

D'ailleurs en parlant de Takinza, vous savez que c'est une zinzin ? Non ? Ah, mais il faut que vous voyez ça ! Comment ? rien de bien complexe : venez faire un tour sur le flppbb et vous verrez...que dis-je, ADMIREZ :D

(Taki, tout cela ne sont que des compliments, bien sûr ;p).  
  
Mais retournons à notre sorcière du moment :

_2 - Quand l'illusion est une vérité_

Lily était dans le noir le plus complet depuis le début de la semaine. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qui commençait de germer dans son esprit, tant cela la révulsait. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner de la sorte ?

Du jour de leur rencontre à ce jour, jamais elle n'avait supporté sa petite tête brune. Jamais elle n'avait pu supporter son air suffisant, ses grands airs de capitaine de quidditch, son narcissisme, sa vantardise, tout en lui la faisait vomir.

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit encore en train de penser à lui ? Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, il n'avait même pas du remarquer qu'elle avait rougi, qu'elle avait été touché par son , elle pouvait encore revoir son sourire…Si touchant. Si simple. Si sincère. Lui appartenait-il vraiment ? Elle avait du mal à le croire.

Il s'était montré galant, plusieurs fois. Mais de la manière de cette manière lourde, non d'une manière touchante, discrète, voire noble. Bien qu'elle sache qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier une galanterie de noble, elle avait eu cette sensation. C'était stupide, non ?

- Tu rêves, ma belle ?

- Oh, juste un peu.

- Oh, ne me la fais pas ! Je connais ce sourire, je connais ses yeux. Tu penses à un jeune homme, toi ! Dis-moi son prénom et je vais te le chercher de ce pas !

_En voilà une à qui l'amour réussit !  
_

- Tu maitrises enfin le sortilège d'attraction ? se moqua Lily.

- Ahah ! rigola son amie sarcastiquement. Mais je dois reconnaitre que sortir avec un gryffondor de septième année m'a légèrement poussé au travail. Cet homme me complexe, tant il est doué !

- Comme quoi…  
- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que cette petite mine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Lily ?  
- Rien, c'est juste…_ce mec._  
- Oui, c'est toujours_ ce mec_ qui nous met dans cet état…mais j'ignorai que tu le connaissais, plaisanta-t-elle. J'avais finis par croire que tu n'étais pas du genre à te prendre la tête pour les garçons.  
- Je l'étais ! C'est juste…il me surprend, tu vois ?  
- Hum…j'imagine que ça doit te plaire, toi !

- Bah, c'est surprenant, quoi…ironisa-t-elle.  
- Tu le vois différemment ?  
- Un peu…  
- Peut-être que quelque chose commence entre vous, alors !  
- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de commencer quoique ce soit avec lui ! s'énerva Lily.  
- Pourquoi ? Il est de Serpentard ?  
- Non, répondit Lily, posément.

Elle soupçonnait son amie de croire qu'il pouvait s'agir de Severus, aussi, la question ne la surpris pas.

- Alors quoi ? Il est stupide ? Moche ? aussi costaud qu'un botruc ?  
- Un mélange de tout ça, mentit Lily.  
- Alors, il n'y a que ça de vrai !  
- Pardon ? s'étonna Lily, abrutie.  
- C'est rien, Lily. C'est juste une petite illusion de passage, c'est courant. Ce genre de mecs font souvent des trucs qui attirent notre attention le temps d'une journée, et le lendemain, on les redécouvre comme ils sont vraiment. C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas !

_  
Et quand ça fait déjà une semaine, c'est grave, psychomage ?_

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?  
- Lily, ma puce, tu parles à la reine des sentimentales qui a passé sa scolarité à croire que Peter Pettigrew cachait un torse reluisant sous sa robe de sorcier, et qu'il n'était pas un gnome sans cervelle !  
- Tu exagères ! Peter a vraiment un cœur en or.  
- Et c'est moi qui exagère ?

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, ou comment se faire virer de la bibliothèque en une leçon.

- Allez, viens, allons faire un tour au stade !  
- Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à l'entrainement ! s'interdit Lily, horrifiée par l'idée que son amie puisse sentir son malaise en sa présence.

- Je sais bien que tu ne t'entends pas à merveille avec la bande de joyeux maraudeurs, mais l'air frais te fera du bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily était émerveillée de voir à quel point son petit ami l'avait changé. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir son amie. Si seulement l'amour pouvait la rendre aussi rayonnante…

Elle se laissa convaincre, sans doute trop facilement, partagé entre l'idée de le revoir…et de le revoir.

Il faisait assez frais pour un mois de mai, le timide soleil, sur le point de se coucher, se reflétait dans les lunettes du capitaine qui donnait les indications à son équipe.

Les gradins étaient remplis, pour la plupart, par des cinquièmes et quatrièmes années aux hormones en folies. L'équipe de Poufsouffle était réunie au complet. Lily suivit son amie, d'un air absent, qui alla les rejoindre, après tout, elle était bien à Poufsouffle.

Elle plaisanta un moment avec leur capitaine, Diggory.

- On ne pourra pas les battre, Amos. Ils ont un gardien hors pair !  
- En toute objectivité, ajouta Lily sarcastiquement.

Le match des gryffondors contre les Poufsouffles clôturerait la saison, mais il était couru d'avance que les lions remporteraient une fois de plus la coupe : ils n'avaient pas moins de 200 points d'avance.

- C'est vrai que leur gardien est fort, consenti Amos avec un sourire, mais on n'a pas vraiment souvent l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre avec ce zigoteau de Potter qui marque à tout bout de champ ! finit-il par bougonner.

La Poufsouffle se retourna vers Lily :

- C'est le moment où tu es censée défendre le capitaine de quidditch ta maison, Lily.  
- Je n'ai vu aucune attaque proférée…il ne dit qu'une vérité générale, répondit la rousse en tout bien tout honneur.

Elle tentait de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur ledit zigoteau, mais de toute manière, qu'elle le fasse ou non, personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir : il était un fait que Lily ne pouvait pas encadrer James, mais d'un autre côté, ce-dernier était au cœur de l'attention, il était tout simplement épatant sur un balai.

*** * ***

Mais James savait qu'il avait besoin de son équipe pour mettre une tôlée générale et un point d'honneur à remporter ce match. Il voulait frapper un grand coup. Il voulait que son équipe brille autant que lui. Il voulait faire la fête, comme il ne l'avait jamais encore faite. D'autant plus que pour la première fois depuis déjà six ans, Remus ne serait pas fatigué par sa condition de poilu, à la fin de la saison. Tout cela devait se fêter. Il voulait voir grand. Il ne savait faire que cela, en vérité.

Aussi s'attarda-t-il à ce que toute son équipe travaille plus dur. Chacun à son poste, il observa ses joueurs. Après une demi-heure d'entrainement, il fit rentrer l'équipe de réserve. Il avait décidé de faire jouer tout le monde, pour ce dernier match. Il le leur avait promis, il le ferait. Et il savait qu'il y arriverait : l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle aurait de toute manière comme consigne de ne pas attraper le vif avant que son équipe n'ait pas moins de 50 points d'avance. Chose qui n'arriverait jamais, selon lui.

Il coordonna plusieurs exercices, entendit à peine ses fans lui crier des encouragements, tant il était concentré dans sa tâche.

Au bout d'une heure, cependant, il prit conscience du bruit lorsqu'il s'élança dans le match, les acclamations lui parvinrent et il en eut le sourire aux lèvres.

Six secondes plus tard, il marquait un premier but. Le poing levé vers son ami Sirius, aux commandes de sa batte, il poussa un premier cri de victoire. Auquel Sirius répondit en poussant un hurlement de loup, que James repris en écho.

Quatre, plus tard, nouveau cri de victoire, mais plus de poing levé.

Deux secondes plus tard, James s'énerva contre ses coéquipiers. Voulaient-ils vraiment gagné ?

Lily quant à elle, ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'en finissait pas d'être surprise par les réactions de James. …tait-il victime d'un sort ?

Sept secondes plus tard, James remarqua. Non pas un but, mais une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. Il ne croisa pas son regard, elle discutait à présent avec la petite-amie de son gardien Frank Londubat. Il marqua donc un splendide but qui lui valut de nombreux sifflets d'admirations. Mais il ne se décoiffa pas, non, il adressa un sourire sincère et un clin d'œil à Lily, qu'elle ne jugea pas trop vantard.

James ne s'attarda pas plus sur elle et se remit à la tâche. Lily, oui, mais les potes, c'est sacré.

Lily eut honte en se devant se retenir de rougir, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, songea-t-elle. Elle se sentait comme toutes ses stupides groupies qui lui couraient après. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion après tout, comme lui disait Alice.

*** FIN ***


	3. Chapter 3

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

**Titre:** Les réponses que l'on n'a pas  
**Auteur:** Nymphadora555 alias Nymphea Lupin  
**Personnage du mois:** Lily Evans  
**Thème:** Insomnie

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, c'est à mon tour de poster mon OS... Troisième après Taki et Mouarf, c'est pas facile, me direz-vous. En fait, c'est quasi impossible: Comment voulez-vous relever le défi de faire un OS à la hauteur des deux précédents? Et puis il y a Even, aussi, qui s'en vient! Histoire de finir en beauté, bien sûr.

Je sais, je suis très absente niveau fiction, ces temps-ci. Mais ça devrait s'améliorer, surtout lorsque les vacances de Noël arriveront!

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, l'idée de ce projet est né au sein de notre forum, le **FLPPBB**. Je vous invite fortement à y faire un tour, ainsi que sur notre profil. (Ça, de la pub? Mais pas du tout, voyons...)

Bon, je crois que j'ai encore trop parlé... Je vous laisse donc juger vous-même de ce modeste et humble OS. D'ailleurs, vous savez que c'est un record personnel? Mon plus court OS à vie !! (C'est bon, je me tais, là...)

-------------------------------

**LES R…PONSES QUE L'ON N'A PAS**

_« I have no lies or truth in what I say  
There is no meaning  
The words are numb but I'm so afraid  
There is no meaning. »  
__[Katatonia — The Future of Speech]_

26 juillet.

Une petite chambre moldue, pareille à des centaines d'autres. Une chambre perdue au fond d'une petite maison. Une maison pareille à des centaines d'autres, perdue au milieu d'une rue tranquille et silencieuse. Une rue pareille à des centaines d'autres, perdu au milieu d'une ville d'Angleterre. Une ville d'Angleterre, pareille à des centaines d'autres, perdue dans la noirceur.

Dans cette chambre, une jeune femme, perdue au milieu de l'univers, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Lily, contrairement à la plupart des personnes dans cette ville, ne dormait pas. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé à une heure du matin pile, parce que rien ne semblait bouger, dans cette maison. Un réveil précoce au milieu de la nuit.

Une insomnie, comme on appelait.

Cela ne servait à rien de rester étendu, elle le savait ; le sommeil ne viendrait pas la chercher pour autant. Aussi, c'est avec un soupir résigné qu'elle se résolut à se lever et à ouvrir en grand les rideaux de sa fenêtre, qui s'agitaient sous la légère brise nocturne. Accoudée sur le rebord, elle se mit à observer la rue immobile, en quête d'un hypothétique mouvement.

…videmment, il n'y avait personne et tout semblait figé, comme si le noir empêchait les mouvements. C'était toujours comme cela, lors de ses insomnies. Le vide, le noir oppressant. Et surtout, ce silence… Ce silence qui l'enveloppait et qui semblait ne jamais devoir se rompre. Car c'était seulement la nuit que le silence reprenait véritablement ses droits.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se passer quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui. C'était aujourd'hui que Josh allait revenir de son voyage de l'Irlande. Il était parti au tout début de l'été en lui promettant de lui rendre visite dès qu'il reviendrait et, avant-hier, il avait laissé un message sur son portable pour lui annoncer qu'il serait de retour aux lueurs de l'aube, aujourd'hui.

Josh. Josh, son petit ami. Josh, qui était moldu. Josh, qu'elle avait rencontré l'été dernier, alors qu'il travaillait comme serveur dans un bistro. Josh, avec qui elle sortait depuis bientôt un an. Josh, avec qui elle allait au restaurant, riait et conversait. Josh, avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même et ne pas se soucier d'une quelconque réputation. Josh, à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

Mais également Josh, qui savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Josh qui, depuis ce temps, ne cessait de s'éloigner d'elle, de prendre de la distance, Josh avec qui les silences étaient fréquents et souvent embarrassants. Josh, qui semblait toujours absent lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Josh, à qui elle ne trouvait plus grand-chose à dire. Josh, avec qui rien n'était plus comme avant. Mais aussi Josh, qu'elle aimait toujours.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Josh revenait dans quelques heures seulement et il lui avait promis qu'il passerait la voir. Tout n'était pas terminé, donc. Il l'aimait encore. Sûrement.

Du moins, elle ne pouvait que l'espérer. Car elle, elle l'aimait encore.

Et elle préférait être celle qui quitte que celle qui est quittée.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lentement, scrutant le couloir principal de sa maison silencieuse et respira un grand coup. C'était bon de se sentir seule et de profiter du silence sans que son regard ne croise celui, dégoûté, de sa sœur. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, debout et immobile, à observer les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient et qui semblaient tout engloutir sur son passage. Si seulement ils pouvaient engloutir ses doutes avec tout le reste…

Soupirant, elle alluma la lumière de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau, où trônait ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de finir. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient partis pour un week-end à la plage, mais elle avait insisté pour rester ici, prétextant du travail. Et c'était vrai : Elle n'avait pas eu la force de terminer la plupart de ses devoirs.

Elle se saisit de la pile de feuilles qui lui restait à compléter et sortit lentement de sa chambre, épuisée non pas par le manque de sommeil, mais par le poids des travaux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, la perspective d'avoir une montagne de travail devant elle la rendait presque nauséeuse.

Elle pénétra dans sa cuisine et, d'un geste désinvolte de la main, alluma la lumière. Plissant les yeux sous l'effet du néon qui éclairait brutalement la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la table et y déposa ses papiers. Elle avait envie de retourner se recoucher, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Les insomnies étaient toujours cruelles avec elle, l'obligeant à rester éveillée jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Et quoi de pire que de rester étendue sur un lit, dans le noir, à regarder les secondes défiler sur le cadran numérique durant toute la nuit? Quoi de pire que de tenter quelque chose en sachant que tous nos efforts seront vains?

Car c'était ça, une insomnie. C'était un blanc de sommeil. Ça vous garantissait une mauvaise journée le lendemain. Ça vous faisait trouver le temps long. Ça vous permettait de penser à tout ce à quoi vous ne vouliez pas penser.

Et, surtout, dès que vous tentiez de vous rendormir, le sommeil vous fuyait.

Alors, Lily s'occupait. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'elle était la seule à avoir encore une lumière allumée dans sa maison.

Se détournant, elle se rassit, puis s'obligea à se concentrer sur les mots. C'était simple, pourtant : Elle l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois.

Mais voilà, nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Josh devait arriver dans quelques heures, comme il le lui avait promis. Elle lui répéterait qu'elle l'aimait et tenterait d'effacer la distance qui s'était créée entre eux. Puis, ils discuteraient de tout et de rien et elle finirait par se taire et seulement poser sa tête sur son épaule. Comme au début.

N'est-ce pas?

Bien sûr. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver d'autre? Oui, que pouvait-il arriver?

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, déchirant le silence oppressant comme l'aurait fait un éclair dans la nuit noire.

Tendant la main, elle s'en saisit et reconnut le numéro de Josh sur l'afficheur.

« Bonsoir… Josh? »

« Oui, c'est moi, Lily. Comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-il à son tour, l'air amusé par son hésitation.

« Ça va, ça va. Et toi? Et où es-tu en ce moment? »

Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ensevelir sous une montagne de questions, mais décida d'en rester là. Elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui et ça la rendait un peu anxieuse.

« Je vais bien. Je suis dans l'avion… Il ne reste plus que quelques heures de vol. L'Irlande n'est pas si loin, après tout. »

Un petit silence inconfortable plana, jusqu'à ce que Lily se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Et… C'était bien, ce voyage? »

« Oh, oui. » répliqua-t-il immédiatement. « J'ai beaucoup appris, là-bas. L'Irlande est un très beau pays. »

Pourquoi? avait-elle envie de demander. Parce que je n'y étais pas?

Il semblait à Lily que, pendant l'absence de Josh, leur relation s'était encore détériorée. Peut-être n'avaient-ils, après tout, plus rien à se dire. Peut-être que c'était déjà fini depuis quelques temps.

Oui, peut-être. Le problème, c'était que Lily l'aimait encore.

« Ah, super. Tu as rencontré des gens intéressants? »

« Eh bien, il y a Khlara… Elle est super! » s'enthousiasma-t-il aussitôt. « Elle sait très bien parler anglais, tu sais, mais elle a un petit accent. Elle est guide dans une petite ville vraiment chouette, très pittoresque. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une visite de musée. Nous avons discuté. Elle sait tout un tas de choses! Un peu comme toi, en fait. Et elle… »

Il se coupa soudainement, se rendant peut-être compte que son agitation pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons. Et de quelle façon, justement, Lily devait-elle prendre le fait qu'il semble prendre plus de plaisir à parler de sa nouvelle amie que de lui parler, à elle? Peut-être avait-il des choses à cacher?

Elle se sentait abattue, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait même plus lui faire confiance. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui raccrocher et faire semblant que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Et, euh… Toi, tu as eu du plaisir? » reprit-il finalement, un peu maladroitement.  
« Oh, c'était la routine. Je faisais mes devoirs de vacances. Je suis aussi allée magasiner un peu avec mon amie Alice. Rien de bien passionnant, en somme. »

« Ah. Bien. »

Nouveau silence. Silence qui enfla, s'épaissit… Jusqu'à ce que Lily ne puisse plus le supporter.

« Je vais te revoir très bientôt, alors? » se força-t-elle à lui demander.

Enfin une perspective qui la réjouissait un peu! Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout comment ces retrouvailles se passeraient.

« Euh… À ce propos, je devais te dire… Enfin, ce ne sera plus possible… »

« Pardon? »

Sur le coup, elle crut avoir mal entendu.

« Mais… Tu me l'avais promis. On devait… »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai reçu un appel de ma famille qui voudrait me revoir en arrivant et bon… C'est ma famille, quoi. Et puis il y a mes amis, qui… »

« Alors, on se revoit quand? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Dans six mois? »

Ne semblant pas saisir le sarcasme déguisé, il répondit :

« Mais non… Dans quelques jours, ou peut-être une ou deux semaines… »

« Ah bon? Pas de place pour ta petite amie durant tout ce temps? » répliqua-t-elle, insistant volontairement sur les mots « petite amie ».

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, tu le sais très bien… » dit-il tout en prenant son ton rassurant qu'il utilisait pour éviter certaines de ses crises de colère.

« Vraiment? » soupira-t-elle, lasse. « Allons, tu sais très bien qu'il faudrait régler certaines choses, entre nous deux. »

« Hmm… Ah bon? » fit-il, l'air soudainement un peu inquiet.

« Oui, enfin… Il faudrait qu'on discute. »

« Ah. Bien sûr. »

Il semblait distant, tout à coup. Comme si tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer ne pouvait plus avoir d'impact sur lui. Ou alors, comme s'il s'en fichait complètement.

« Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » relança-t-elle à voix basse, le cœur serré.

Ce à quoi il ne répondit pas.

« Oui, il faudrait qu'on discute parce que… Tu es distant, tu vois. On dirait que tu t'éloignes volontairement de moi. »

« Mais non, voyons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? »

Mais ces propos manquaient de conviction et il dut s'en rendre compte, car il s'empressa de reprendre :

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi, Lily. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Où donc allait cette conversation? S'écraser sur un mur?

« C'est juste que je m'inquiète… On dirait que quelque chose te rend mal à l'aise. J'aimerais que tu m'en parles. »

« Il n'y a rien, Lily… Je te jure. Mais… Peut-on changer de sujet? »

« Et on dirait que tu me caches des choses, depuis un certain temps. »

« Mais pas du tout, enfin… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? » dit-il, l'air de commencer à réellement paniquer.

« Et tu ne m'en parles pas? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, enfin, je ne… »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Je t'aime, moi. Tu le sais, non? » confia-t-elle en baissant davantage la voix.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit.

« Et toi, m'aimes-tu? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Plusieurs détonations distinctes.

Des voix paniquées.

Quelques bruits de fond.

Un message du commandant qui s'élevait.

Un cri.

Une déflagration soudaine, qui éclipsa tout le reste.

Puis, la conversation fut coupée.

Et Lily sut, instinctivement, que c'était la fin. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Josh était la dernière.

Et elle n'aurait jamais les réponses à ses questions.

***

28 juillet, une heure du matin.

Une jeune femme, dans une chambre d'une ville d'Angleterre, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était réveillée à cette heure pile, pourquoi son insomnie la poursuivait encore, deux nuits plus tard. Mais elle voulait à tout pris l'oublier.

Un bruit suspect la fit se lever de son lit et regarder par la fenêtre. Un hibou aux couleurs sombres donnait de petits coups de bec sur la vitre, une lettre attachée à sa patte droite.

Ouvrant le volet, elle se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit lentement.

_Lily,  
J'ai entendu parler de ce crash d'avion. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.  
Veux-tu en parler? Je suis libre n'importe quand.  
James._

Elle se saisit d'une plume et, fébrilement, inscrit sa réponse au dos de la lettre.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant?_

Après tout, la vie était courte. Elle le savait, maintenant.

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Les feuilles rousses du mois de novembre.  
**Auteur:** Even (master of mad) **Personnage du mois:** Lily Evans **Thème: ** Être aveugle  
**Nombre de mots : **2723  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire.

**Note:** |* by Lord Akos ;)] Bon c'est difficile de passer après tout le monde mais tant pis! C'est parti pour le dernier os!

* * *

C'était un milieu d'après-midi cotonneux, où le temps semble s'écouler silencieusement dans une lenteur imaginaire. Le soleil traversait les carreaux de la fenêtre, jouant en reflets lumineux sur les cheveux roux de la jeune fille. Elle était tranquillement assise à sa table, plongée dans un épais ouvrage à la reliure de cuir. Elle trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier et prit quelques notes, avant de se relire, puis regarda une étrange illustration du volume qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Sur la page fine mais jaunie, on pouvait en effet voir une figure féminine, aux paupières closes. Elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique de couleur verte, un voile reposant sur ses cheveux roux eux aussi, bien que plus sombres. Ses mains ouvertes étaient tournés vers l'arrière au niveau de sa poitrine. Lily fonça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu une telle représentation auparavant, puis lut la légende, qui ne l'éclaira guère.

Apparemment, cette figure était une gravure à l'origine, qui avait été ici reprise sous la forme d'un dessin, afin de mieux représenter les couleurs de l'œuvre originale, qui avait disparues. Lily, impatiente de finir cette recherche pour son devoir, qui l'avait mené bien au delà de ce qu'un élève normal aurait cherché à faire, lut la suite. "Cette gravure, souvent appelée dame au voile, se trouvait à l'origine sur un site en Irlande. Elle fut découverte par Graymes Corridge lors de son étude des rites druidiques. Elle ornait ce qui semblait être une stèle isolée, située dans une forêt de la province de Munster. En dessous de cette gravure se trouvait un texte, en partie effacé. Voici ce que nous avons pu déchiffrer par la suite, après maints efforts et sortilèges complexes: (Malheureusement, la plus grande partie du texte semble être définitivement perdue, peut être à cause d'une dégradation volontaire ou par l'œuvre du temps. Il est difficile de..."

Lily sauta la suite, et passa directement au texte retrouvé, qui l'intéressait plus.

"_A travers l'obscurité nous apportons la lumière. _ [première partie manquante, hormis cette phrase] _Nous ne voulons que des réponses. Car on nous presse toujours de questions. [...]_ _Mais la vérité est traîtresse. [...] Bien caché derrière nos yeux d'or [...] mensonges.*_"

La rousse soupira, agacée. A priori, ce document était totalement inexploitable pour son devoir. Elle compta les lignes de son parchemin, puis, se souvenant qu'elle en avait un autre complet, referma le grimoire, satisfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens du texte, et de toute façon, bien qu'elle ait été chercher cet ouvrage pour plus de sûreté, cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec son sujet original, "les sorciers mythiques".

Là il s'agissait plutôt d'un possible mythe chez les sorciers, d'après ce qu'elle avait lut. La rouquine remit l'objet à sa place, entre deux autres volumes tout aussi épais dans une rangée déserte. Vu la couche de poussière qui les couvraient, ces ouvrages ne devaient pas être fréquemment consultés. Un instant, elle s'arrêta. Quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de l'étagère, l'observait. Elle aperçut un instant l'éclat des yeux dans la lumière, mais la poussière la fit éternuer. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber et sortit de la bibliothèque.

-Hey Lyly! Attends moi! l'interpella soudain une jeune fille aussi blonde que celle-ci était rousse. Lyly s'arrêta, laissant la fille arriver à sa hauteur.

- Salut Meg, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je croyais que tu avais étude des moldus à cette heure-ci? - Oui, mais notre prof était absente en fait. Elle s'est absenté pour raisons personnelles, nous a dit McGo. Je suis allé voir si tu étais à la salle commune, puis j'ai croisé Lupin, qui m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu à la bibliothèque. Et donc me voilà, finit-elle avec un grand sourire. Les deux jeunes filles, tout en discutant, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

- Tiens, Lupin était à la bibliothèque? Je ne l'ai pas vu. répondit Lily.

- Il ne devait pas y être avec le reste de la bande, sinon tu aurais eu le plaisir de voir James! s'exclama Meg dans un éclat de rire. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, finalement! Ça t'aura au moins épargné de l'envoyer paître une nouvelle fois!

-Oui, au moins je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, soupira-t-elle. Il est vraiment insupportable quand il s'y met. La blonde eut un sourire, ses joues rondes encore toutes roses d'avoir couru et ses yeux brillants lui donnant un air malicieux.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas le plus laid qui te poursuit de ses...comment dit-on, déjà? Ah oui! "de ses assiduités" - C'est vrai, que toi, tu récolte Petegrow! Lily éclata de rire, sans grande compassion pour sa camarade.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ris! Tu rigolera moins au prochain cours de divination, je parie! Au fait, tu as finit ton devoir sur les sorciers mythiques? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, je l'ai ici, tu veux y jeter un coup d'oeil? Atteignant enfin la salle des Gryffondors, elles s'assirent dans de profonds fauteuils pourpres qui se trouvaient devant une petite table ronde, et Lily en profita pour sortir son devoir. Meg se pencha vers le sol pour ramasser une feuille, qui avait dû s'échapper du sac d'un élève.

-C'est à toi? demanda-t-elle, à tout hasard. Son amie se saisit de l'objet en question pour le regarder de plus près. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnu l'illustration de la dame au voile qu'elle avait vu précédemment. Cependant, l'illustration devait provenir d'un autre grimoire, car elle était un peu différente: le personnage portait une coupe et un poignard dans l'autre main, mais ses yeux restaient clos. Ses vêtements aussi étaient similaires.

-Non....murmura-t-elle, tout en examinant le dessin. Mais c'est bizarre, pendant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé une illustration semblable. Cela dit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé représenter.

-Bah, ça ne doit pas être bien important. Meg sortit ses affaires et Lily lui passa son devoir, qu'elle regarda avant d'aller manger. Le dessin resta sur la table.

Les cours de l'après midi se succédèrent assez vite finalement. Leur journée finie, les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent d'aller manger. Elles rejoignirent alors leurs amies, Elizabeth et Tam, de son vrai nom Tania. Celle ci discutait avec son frère aîné, Andy.

Meg s'installa à table tout en lui faisant un timide signe de main, et le reste de la bande ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Cela faisait longtemps que la blondinette en pinçait pour le beau brun, qui, en plus d'être mignon, avait la chance incroyable d'avoir un cerveau en état de marche. Selon les filles c'était une perle rare de Poudlard! Malheureusement, celui ci semblait indifférent à toute tentative de séduction.

Et les insinuations de Tam n'y changeaient rien. Eliza avait suggéré un jour qu'il avait peut être déjà une fille en vue, mais Tania avait balayé l'argument en rétorquant que si c'était le cas, elle serait au courant tout de même. Ils n'étaient pas frères jumeaux pour rien. Meg étant timide, les choses n'avançait pas vraiment. Elles poursuivirent leurs conversations sur les garçons après qu'Andy soit parti rejoindre ses amis. Le repas fut comme toujours bien animé, et pour une fois, ne fut pas gâché par les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient occupés à fomenter quelque mauvais coup de leur cru. Les filles ne s'attardèrent pas à table,

Elizabeth avait encore un devoir à finir et Meg était d'humeur morose, Andy lui avait à peine adressé un regard. Elles furent donc soulagées de retrouver dans leur dortoir bien aimé. Elles discutèrent un peu mais ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, après avoir finit le travail dans la salle commune. La rouquine trouva le sommeil facilement contrairement à l'une de ses camarades de chambre, Alice. Mais les filles savaient qu'elle dormait mal ces temps-ci, alors Lily ne s'inquiéta pas spécialement.

Comme toujours. La si gentille Lily, préfète de son état....Ne remarque jamais rien. Ah, ça non! Et pourtant, il y en a, des choses à voir, autour d'elle! Mais alors Lily, est ce que tu regardes autour de toi? Est-ce tu as des _yeux_, au moins?

Un rire résonna au loin, semblant s'éloigner. Lily frissonna puis reprit sa route. Elle était en retard pour ses cours, ne s'étant pas réveillé à l'heure ce matin. Mais elle se rendit vite compte en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle était perdue. La jeune fille mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être déjà venue dans cette partie du château, à vrai dire. Elle tourna en rond un moment, passant plusieurs fois au même endroit pour tenter de retrouver son chemin. Elle soupira, résignée enfin à ne pas arriver en cours à l'heure. Tant pis, elle s'expliquerait avec le professeur et s'excuserait platement. Heureusement, il n'était pas sévère et comprendrait sûrement. Regardant tout autour d'elle, Lyly aperçut du coin de l'œil une porte qui n'était pas là auparavant. Elle s'approcha et tourna lentement la poignée, entrant prudemment dans la salle, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à....un palais.

La rousse était certaine que la pièce ne pouvait pas être aussi grande en réalité. Mais elle l'était. De grands piliers de pyrite soutenaient les arches ornées de mosaïques complexes. Hésitante, elle s'approcha et aperçut une silhouette assise sur des marches en marbre, qui ne menaient nulle part mais formait plutôt une élévation dans la salle. C'était une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe verte. Ses cheveux sombres se répandaient sur ses épaules, s'échappant du _voile_...

"Ce n'est pas possible! pensa Lily, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication logique. Mais avec a magie, est ce que tout n'était pas justement possible? Non, se résonna-t-elle, même la magie a ses limites!" Les paupières de la femme étaient baissées, comme si elle eût été absorbé dans une tranquille somnolence. Il faut dire que l'endroit était des plus paisibles, quoi qu'un peu vide au premier abord. Alors que la jeune fille se demanda se qu'elle allait faire, une voix vint soudainement remplir l'espace:

Vous errez dans les ténèbres. Mais que voulez-vous _voir_? demanda posément la femme, d'une voix semblable à un murmure, mais que Lily entendit pourtant distinctement. La jeune fille s'approcha, puis resta à une distance respectable d'environ deux mètres.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, fit-elle. Je me suis juste perdue et j'ai atterrit ici. Je n'ai appelé personne, mais si vous pouviez m'aider à retrouver mon chemin.... La femme entrouvrit alors ses paupières sur ses yeux d'or, qu'elle plongea dans les iris verts de Lily. Celle ci se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, et tenta de s'expliquer:

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, si vous attendez quelqu'un...je vais repartir. marmonna-t-elle, peu rassurée. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Plus que l'attitude de la jeune femme, c'était ses yeux dont même l'iris avait prit la couleur de l'or! Apeurée, elle recula, mais l'inconnue se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Serrant les dents, Lily attrapa la baguette au fond de sa poche et la tint fermement, prête au cas où.

- Vous n'en aviez sans doute pas eu conscience, mais vous m'avez appelé, expliqua la femme au voile d'une voix douce. ...Vous aviez besoin qu'on vous montre ce que vos yeux sont incapables de voir. Elle tendit les mains et la jeune fille, étrangement rassurée, la laissa faire, se détendant alors qu'elle appliquait le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. Et puis ce fut comme si tout s'éteignait, subitement. Elle se retrouva dans le noir, mais sentait toujours la présence rassurante de la femme, dans un coin de son esprit. Et elle le vit. C'était d'abord des regards, puis des sourires... Enfin des cris et des pleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il la regardait, si intensément depuis tellement de temps, tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il se serait lassé de ces mèches rousses qui retombaient librement autour de ce visage fin, pourvus de deux yeux verts qui brillaient comme des émeraudes.

Et pourtant... Ensuite, il y eut le mépris, l'envie. Puis la colère et la tristesse. Jamais elle ne s'en était doutée. Elle avait été aveugle pendant tout ce temps.... Et il y avait des sourires encore, et l'amour qui espérait, attendait qu'elle s'aperçoive enfin de son existence, impatient comme un enfant, puissant comme une tempête et tout aussi destructeur, il l'emporterait dans son sillage si elle tentait de résister. Mais elle ne résisterait pas, c'était certain. Puis vint la peur, encore, et le froid. Elle entendit un léger soupir, et tout s'interrompit brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda-t-elle un peu effrayé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa ses bras fins retomber le long de son corps et sourit faiblement, ses yeux désormais clos.

- J'apporte des réponses. Je ne puis les déchiffrer pour vous. -Mais, qui y a t-il, après? s'écria subitement Lily, avide d'en savoir plus.

Elle se sentait frustrée, insatisfaite et désireuse. Pourquoi lui montrer tout ça si cela n'avait aucun sens? Quel en était l'intérêt? - Au delà, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez voir jeune fille. Partez maintenant, vous ne devriez pas vous attarder en ces lieux plus que de raison. Lily aurait voulu rester, quémander des explications, tempêter et vociférer même, contre cette femme si calme qui ne voulait rien lui dire, qui gardait sans doute des secrets pour elle, et elle le sentait, c'était important, mais pourquoi lui refusait-on cette connaissance? Cependant, toute rage l'abandonna et elle fut comme guidée vers la sortie, alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers la femme en vert, qui avait toujours cet air si serein.

-Allez debout Lily! commença une voix familière. Celle ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, surprise par un rayon de soleil qui tombait juste entre les lourds rideaux de velours qu'on avait écarté. Tania souriait, ses boucles brunes retombant librement autour de son visage. La rouquine nota qu'elle devrait laisser ses cheveux détachés plus souvent, cela lui allait bien. -Debout la marmotte, je te rappelle qu'on a cours! la sermonna Elizabeth, tout en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette rose à fleur étroitement nouée en dessous de sa généreuse poitrine.

Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve songea Lily, tout en se levant. Filant sous la douche, elle tenta sans grand succès de chasser de son esprit ces visions qui flottaient toujours à la lisière de son esprit. Pourtant, ni le jet d'eau brûlant ni le savon parfumé à la violette d'Eliza dont l'odeur flottait encore dans l'air ne parvinrent à réellement la distraire.

Elle réussit cependant à s'habiller en un temps record, et suivit ses amies à la grande salle afin de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Les cours de la matinée se succédèrent rapidement, permettant enfin à la jeune fille d'écarter son rêve de la nuit précédente.

Cependant, il la rattrapa d'une bien étrange façon alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Elle allait prendre un livre lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Confuse, elle leva les yeux, et vit un jeune garçon, dont elle eut du mal à distinguer les traits, à cause du contre jour. -Excuse moi fit-il. Je te laisse finit-il, galant, tout en retirant sa main. Il retourna auprès d'un de ses amis et s'assit à coté, la laissant prendre le livre et l'observer alors qu'il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Il avait une belle peau mate, et un visage fin. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur sa nuque en boucles soyeuses, ondulant légèrement.

-Je suis désolé Sévérus, cette fille m'a prise de vitesse. Le garçon désigna Lily d'un signe de tête, qui étonnée, vit un éclat doré passer dans les yeux de cet illustre inconnu. Sans doute un effet de lumière, se dit-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Hey Lily! Ça va comme tu veux? fit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre toutes. James s'approcha d'elle, et soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer par une remarque cinglante, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

Ce fut comme si tout s'éclairait. Elle_ voyait_.


End file.
